For the Love of Music
by quintawrites
Summary: Abby decides to bend the truth to go to a long anticipated concert in a sketchy part of town. Gibbs isn’t happy and Abby gets more than she bargained for when the concert doesn’t go as expected. WARNING: Will contain spanking as discipline of adults; Abby/Gibbs father/daughter relationship
1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

Abby twirled in her lab chair as an extra special mix of music blared from her speakers. The mere decibel would make most people cringe but for Abby, it was at the perfect volume so she could feel it in her bones – literally.

Tonite was the Plastic Death concert she had been looking forward to for weeks. She bought tickets ages ago and prayed that a case wouldn't interfere with the concert.. She felt optimistic about her chances of going – despite the fact that she didn't yet have a plan to gain Gibbs's blessing to go – until a particularly trying case had hit the team. The killer had been caught but there was still loads of evidence to process before everything could be handed over to the prosecutors.

Unfortunately, that meant a late nite for one Miss Abby Sciuto on the very Friday Plastic Death would be playing to a sold out show across town. Abby loved her job, she really did. But her love for music was a close second.

Knowing there was no way she could do both her job up to her perfect standards and catch the concert, Abby settled for spinning in her chair as yet another DNA sample was churning through Major mass spec.

She pushed the toe of her chunky boot off the floor to get another two or three spins, stretching her arms out. Her eyes scrunched shut, she spun and sang along with Plastic Death's lead singer, Sebastian Forewaight.

Abby and Sebastian were about to bring the metal ballad to a close when her music was abruptly silenced. She stopped mid-spin and jumped from her chair to tell off whoever would dare interrupt her creative crime solving process.

As she leapt up, Abby swayed for a moment before gaining her balance.

"Who the hell -?" She started to complain when she saw Gibbs come around the corner from her office. "Oh Gibbs! I didn't see you there! What can I do for you, Oh Mighty One?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he came closer, waiting for Abby to stop talking.

"I came down here to tell you to call it a day, Abs. It's been a long case. You did great and we got our guy. The rest of the evidence can be processed later."

"Ooh! Really, Gibbs? Are you sure? That would be amazing," Abby gushed as she flitted around the lab turning off her babies. "Plastic Death is playing tonite! Thank you, my silver haired fox."

Gibbs watched his surrogate daughter with fondness as she grabbed her coat and purse. But even with his Marine-honed observation skills he was surprised by her signature bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome, Abs. But you should be thanking yourself," Gibbs said, returning the hug. "Your evidence is what sealed the deal on this one."

Abby let go of Gibbs and beamed up at him in response to the praise. Gibbs was still holding on to Abby's arms when she sensed rather than saw his demeanor change.

"This concert, Abs? Where is it?"

Abby's smile faltered a bit and she looked away. She bit her bottom lip before answering.

"It's local, Gibbs. I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me to be careful and call if I need you. But I won't need you. I mean, I do need you, like all the time Gibbs, but not tonite. You know what I mean?"

Abby meant to sound chipper and reassuring but her tone sounded strained by the time she took a breath. She looked up at Gibbs, who was watching her carefully. He seemed to be pondering something.

"Local? As in where?" Gibbs asked. He didn't want to ruin Abby's night but his gut was telling him something was up. Abby never chose a few words when more would do and saying the concert was local was too vague for his liking.

"Oh, you know, here. In D.C., " Abby said hurriedly, edging toward the door.

"Abby…" Gibbs started.

"Gibbs, come on let's go," Abby exclaimed, turning around to escort Gibbs out. "I'm sure you have tons of interesting work to do at home. You know, with your boats and your bourbon."

Gibbs let Abby walk him out of the lab and lock the door but wasn't about to be deterred that easily.

"Abigail Rae, I asked you twice now where exactly this concert is happening and you still haven't answered me. Now, if you would like to still have the option of going anywhere this weekend other than my house, you won't make me ask again."

Abby's shoulders tensed as soon as Gibbs adopted his Dad voice. Now she was really in a pickle. If she told Gibbs the concert's less than savory location, there was no way she would hear even the opening melody of "Kiss me or Die," her favorite Plastic Death song. If she lied, she'd make it to the concert but break Gibbs biggest rule. There was always a chance Gibbs would never find out, but that was a small chance at best.

Gibbs always discovered the truth. I mean, he caught international terrorists and hardened criminals for a living, for goodness sake. Still, Abby thought, Gibbs himself had practically forced her to go by letting her leave evidence unprocessed, which was unheard of. One little smudge of the truth wouldn't hurt anyone. But, a little voice nagged in her mind, he just wants you to stay safe.

Abby shook her head to clear her thoughts. She weighed her options once more as she slowly turned around to face Gibbs.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

"Abs? You okay" Gibbs asked with a note of concern in his voice. The sternness gone for the moment.

Abby looked into his clear blue eyes and saw the worry gathering. His change of tone snapped her out of her frenetic thoughts as she faced him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, she said quietly.

Abby was starting to think she'd be better off if she had to stay at work and finish the evidence. But just as quickly as that thought entered her mind, it was floating away on the lyrics of Plastic Death's hit, "Cemetery Blues Without You."

"The concert is at the Barge on the west side," she said hurriedly. "And I know that it's not the best area but there is extra security because of the concert. And… and, Ziva is coming with me! So, nothing to worry about! I mean, how much more protected can I be than with my own personal, trained assassin?"

Abby walked with Gibbs to the elevator and punched the button as she rushed out her explanation, which was truth with a heavy dose of creative license. The concert wasn't exactly at the Barge, but rather two blocks over at a club the team had recently been called to after a petty officer was murdered. The heightened security was real but being accompanied by Ziva was not. Abby had added that in when she saw Gibbs's forehead crease as she was talking.

Gibbs continued onto the elevator with Abby, which she took as a sign her answer was passable. She sneaked a glance at Gibbs as they ascended to the main level.

"That place is awfully close to where that petty officer was killed Abs," he started. "And if you recall, which you should since you analyzed the knife blade that fatally wounded him, that officer wasn't guilty of anything more than the wrong place at the wrong time. In fact, he was at a concert when he happened upon that fight that got him killed. You know I worry about you. That's what dad's do," Gibbs paused, sighing. "But with the extra security and Ziva, it sounds okay."

Abby let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding as Gibbs went on.

"However, if you sense something is wrong, you two get out of there right away and call me," Gibbs instructed as he walked Abby to her car. "And," he added sternly, turning her towards him. "When I ask you a question, I expect a direct answer. I know this concert is important to you, but evading my questions will get you nowhere fast except possibly over my knee. Got it?"

Gibbs arched an eyebrow and looked Abby in the eye, letting her know he expected a response. He knew he was being tough with her but sometimes being stern early on nipped Abby's tendency to get overexcited and get herself in trouble.

"Got it," Abby said in a chastened tone, looking down at her boots. Gibbs leaned in to give her a customary kiss on the cheek and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"Good. Now get out of here and have a good time," Gibbs said.

He watched Abby as she drove away before getting in his car. Gibbs's gut was still sending signals but he brushed it off as the ordinary concern he had whenever his girls were going out to one of the clubs Abby liked to frequent.

Soon he would be home and in his basement working on his latest boat in the quiet he relished. And then the weekend could really begin.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's note:**

**Thank you to all who read and left a review! I appreciate the feedback and am especially enjoying the comments since this is my first ever fanfiction!**

**I will try to update at least once a week. I am working full time and in school so it's a bit of a challenge but I will do my best! Enjoy Chapter 3 and again, please take a moment to review! : )**

CHAPTER THREE

"Ugh!" Abby huffed, as she pulled off yet another tailored black jacket and threw it on top of the growing, discarded pile on her coffin. "That's not right either."

Abby frowned at her reflection in the full length mirror, took an appraising look on her head-to-toe black leather, and sighed. In her heart she knew the problem wasn't the jacket. Her problem, if she allowed herself to even finish the thought, was that she was going against Gibbs! Gibbs! Her Gibbs! Just for a stupid concert, she thought. Abby felt the guilt sloshing around her belly and she hadn't even left her apartment.

For the thousandth time since she arrived home, Abby considered dropping the whole ruse and calling Gibbs and telling him the truth. The trouble with that plan though, was that even if she came clean now, she still lied to Gibbs. Gibbs had a no tolerance approach to lying from his team – and breaking that rule meant consequences. Consequences that generally left the person in error with a very sore bottom.

Abby brushed away that thought and blindly grabbed one of her black jackets and purse. There was no point in feeling guilty, she reasoned. Abby convinced herself that she would go to the concert, enjoy the show and hustle right back home. And then she would put it all behind her, she thought as she stepped out of her apartment and firmly shut the door.

Abby looked down at her phone and considered leaving it at home. That way her cell would show that she was home if the team pinged her phone. Instead, she powered down her cell, took out the battery and popped it in her purse. Yes, she was breaking another rule but… at least her phone was with her in case she had to put it back together for an emergency, she reasoned.

~~NCIS~~

Tony held the door for Ziva as they stepped out of the cozy warmth of one of their favorite Italian restaurants and into the cold, March night. He reached for her hand as they walked down the street toward his car, and she accepted it as she gave him a shy smile.

The two had been dating for almost a year and both were still deliriously happy with each other and sickeningly cute to everyone else.

"I still do not understand," Ziva said as they got in the car. "Why would you not want to celebrate your birthday this year? Last year I could barely keep you from planning a parade in your own honor."

Tony stuck the key in the ignition but didn't turn it. Instead, he leaned over to Ziva and cupped his hand on her cheek.

"Listen, Sweet Cheeks, I'm not saying I don't want to celebrate my birthday. I'm saying that I just want to celebrate with you. You know, just us."

Ziva leaned into Tony's warm hand and smiled.

"Well," she said in a slightly sexy and slightly amused tone. "I think that can be arranged."

Tony flashed his girl his ultra megawatt smile and leaned in further for a kiss when a pack of local patrol cars went blazing by with horns and sirens blaring. The commotion made Tony and Ziva stop mid-kiss and look up.

Tony started the car and slid into traffic, punching the gas to catch up.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, although she had a pretty good idea. "We are not even on call. And those are local cops."

"I know, Zi," Tony said as he followed the cops into the city's dingy Westside neighborhoods. "But it sounds bad."

Ziva had to agree as they approached the scene. Cop cars, fire trucks and ambulances clogged the street, while people who looked dazed and some injured poured out of the building along with billows of black smoke. The two sat and took in the chaos for a moment when Ziva saw something that made her heart jump.

"Tony, that's Abby's car," she said, pointing to the unmistakable red hearse sitting near the building that was on fire.

They both jumped from the car and started toward the building, which both noticed but didn't say, was the club they had been to just a few weeks ago for a murder investigation. As they got closer they could clearly see smoke billowing out of the building and small flames at the roof line.

"Oh Abby," Ziva said, quietly to herself. "Please be okay."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I appreciate the feedback more than you know. I'm very happy you all are enjoying this story. It's been so much fun to create! Without further delay, here's the next chapter! Please read and review! : )**

CHAPTER FOUR

Abby held her hand over her mouth as she made her way through the burning club. The fire was rapidly growing, but the smoke was worse. There was no air, no light and people pushing and shoving from all directions.

Abby couldn't believe this was happening. One minute she was enjoying, "Skulls Instead of Roses, Any Day Darling," and the next she saw a flash of light as the pyrotechnics started with a big boom that was clearly unplanned. She saw flames devour the stage curtain and continue onto the paneling. It was then that Abby decided it was time to get out.

Trouble was, everyone else had the same idea. Combine panic with people who had been drinking, and it didn't exactly make for an orderly exit.

Plus, concert goers who had been near the stage were the most affected by the blast and ensuing fire. Abby saw some people who were passed out, others bloodied from flying debris and some clearly in shock from the incident.

"Help!" A young man cried out, but barely heard over the chaos. "My leg, it's stuck! I can't move."

Several people rushed by, practically stepping on the man but Abby stopped. His leg was trapped under a piece of staging equipment that toppled when the blast rocked through the venue. Abby tried in vain to move the heavy object, all the while coughing as the fire spread.

"I can't," she yelled. "I'm going to get help."

With those words she turned and started pushing against the crowd to get through. That man needed help and she wasn't going to let him down. It could have easily been her that had been injured, she thought.

Abby had been near the back of the crowd when the explosion happened thanks to too many Caf-Pow's! earlier in the day. If she had been up front, where she had been before nature called, she most definitely would have been injured.

A shiver went through her body as she realized how close a call that was. She didn't care that she'd have to face consequences for being at the concert in the first place. Abby was scared, overwhelmed and wanted her dad.

Abby didn't have much time to ponder that idea as the fire advanced above her and a stage light came careening down and hit her with enough force to knock her down amid the fray.

She felt something wet on her head and reached up to touch it, only to see her hand covered with blood. Abby wasn't one to be squeamish, but the pain from the fall coupled with the heavy smoke filling the venue, made Abby light headed.

She wondered vaguely what her own blood spatter would look like enlarged on her lab wall before passing out.

—NCIS—

"She's not answering her cell. It's off," Ziva announced tightly, as she dialed Abby's number again. "It is time to call Gibbs, yes?

Tony's face creased with worry. He didn't want to call Gibbs if it wasn't necessary. Maybe Abby wasn't even in that building and her car just happened to be parked nearby, he thought. And he was sure to get a head slap to rival all others if he dragged his boss out to the scene of a local emergency for no good reason.

"I don't know, Ziva," he said, while closely watching the steady stream of people leaving the club. "Who knows if…"

Tony cut himself off from finishing his sentence as he saw a flyer tacked to the front of a building next door promoting the Plastic Death concert that nite. Abby had to be in there, he thought. Everyone at work knew how much she loved that band.

She'd even convinced Tony to join her at one of Plastic Death's performances a few years ago. It was a testament to Tony's friendship and his love for his coworker-turned-sibling that he still spoke to her after what he could only describe as a symphonic tour through Hell.

"Who knows what, Tony?" Ziva asked, interrupting Tony's moment if reminiscing. "I swear, if you're about to quote one of your movies, you're sleeping on the couch!"

"No! Ziva, look," Tony said, gesturing toward the poster. "Call Gibbs now."

With that, he took off for the building entrance, fighting his way through the crowd.

Ziva's eyes widened as she took in the information and followed Tony's unspoken train of thought. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she immediately punched in Gibbs's number. She couldn't lose another little sister.

Gibbs picked up on the first ring even though it was after midnite.

"Ziva?" He asked.

"It's Abby," Ziva answered, keeping her tone calm even though she was anything but calm inside. "We are down at Carson's, that club we investigated a few weeks ago. It is on fire, Gibbs. We think Abby is inside."


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

"Are you hurt? How did you get out?" Gibbs's rapid fire questions didn't slow him down as he grabbed his keys and rushed out his front door.

"Gibbs, I am fine. It is Abby we are worried for," Ziva said slowly, confused why her boss would be asking about her. "She could be inside. Tony and I followed the sirens and saw-"

"You weren't with Abby at the concert?" Gibbs asked, feeling his stomach sink as he started to realize exactly what had taken place. Fear gripped him for his youngest daughter as a myriad of grim scenarios raced through his mind.

"No, Tony and I were at dinner when-" Ziva started again, feeling her frustration rise even higher with this confusing conversation. She turned to look at club entrance again but didn't see Tony or Abby in the crowd.

"Never mind," Gibbs barked out, as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor. "I'm on my way."

Ziva just looked at her cell phone after it was clear Gibbs had disconnected before trying Abby's cell once again in vain. Just as she heard the cheery Goth girl's message kick in, Ziva saw Tony emerge from the club with Abby in his arms.

Ziva watched Tony head toward one of the ambulances doing triage and raced to meet them. As she got closer, she noticed Abby was arguing with Tony.

"Seriously, Tony," Abby said, her face covered in soot and a gash flowing on the right side of her forehead. " l'm fine. I really just want to go home."

With that declaration Abby started having a coughing fit, which took some strength out of her insistence that she was fine. There was no way Tony was going to let her leave without getting checked out regardless of what she said. Tony was in big brother mode and no one was going to convince him Abby was okay until she was fully assessed.

"Abby!" Ziva gave her an Abby-like hug as she reached her and Tony. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The hug caused Abby to go into another coughing fit and Ziva let go immediately. Abby was about to insist again that she was fine but the glare Tony gave her quieted that impulse.

Abby shivered in Tony's overcoat that he had wrapped around her. Truthfully, she was glad Tony and Ziva were there. If Tony hadn't rushed in and found her, would the firemen have gotten to her soon enough? The question was too awful to ponder for more than a second as Abby watched the firemen continue fighting the flames.

"I better call Gibbs back and update him," Ziva said, after a long minute just taking in Abby's state. She was a bit roughed up and had obviously been scared but looked fine overall. Ziva made a mental note to say some extra prayers later in gratitude for Abby's safety.

Abby sat up straight with alarm when Ziva mentioned Gibbs. It was then she remembered the mess of lies and disobedience she'd have to answer to Gibbs for in time. The fire had momentarily made Abby forget how she'd gotten to where she was in the first place. Abby was about to protest when an EMT chose that very minute to measure Abby's vital signs and place an oxygen mask over her mouth.

Turns out Abby's protest would have been useless anyway. Gibbs walked up to his team with McGee not far behind.

"Don't bother, Ziva. I'm here."

Gibbs was talking to Ziva but his eyes didn't leave Abby as he checked for himself that she was still in one piece. Gibbs felt the constriction in his heart and throat ease as he realized she was safe. Abby looked so young and scared sitting in the ambulance as she was checked over. Her green eyes filled with tears the moment she saw Gibbs.

The medic moved away from Abby for a moment and Gibbs stepped closer. They instantly reached for each other. Gibbs looked at Abby and knew she felt guilty, sad and embarrassed over her deception but that wasn't what mattered in the moment.

"Hey, " Gibbs said quietly so that only Abby could hear. "It's okay. You're safe now. That's all that matters. Everything else can wait."

His comforting words made Abby's tears slide down her cheeks and leave paths on her sooty skin. Gibbs always said exactly what she needed to hear. Gibbs put one hand on her head, and smoothed her hair before dropping a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Excuse me, sir," the medic said, coming back to what he assumed was the circle of Abby's family. "Ms. Sciuto needs her wound cleaned and dressed and her vitals checked again but it's going to be awhile. We need to look after the more emergent patients, so if you'd like to wait over-"

"That won't be necessary," Gibbs interrupted. "If you clear her to leave, we have our own doctor who can take care of her."

"It needs to be done tonite," the medic said, with a challenging tone. He didn't appreciate fathers who didn't think a process through before assuming they knew better. Tony and the others looked at the medic like he had sprouted a second head. He clearly didn't know Gibbs or his fierce protectiveness over his kids.

"It will," Gibbs shot back, flashing his badge as an end to the conversation. "I would think you would appreciate us using our own resources considering yours are so pressed at the moment."

Gibbs gestured to the many injured concert-goers who were being loaded into ambulances or assessed on scene.

"Okay," the medic relented under Gibbs's glare, taking the blood pressure cuff off Abby and helping her out of the ambulance. "You take it from here then."

Gibbs nodded and put his hand on Abby's shoulder to lead her through the crowd.

"Come on, Abs. Ducky will be at my house when we get there," he said. "You all can head home," Gibbs directed at the rest of his team. "I'll keep you updated."

Gibbs started toward the car when he felt Abby resist.

"I wouldn't if I were you, young lady," Gibbs whispered to her. "I said we will deal with everything later but that doesn't mean I won't address the issue sooner if you force my hand."

"But Gibbs," Abby protested, still not moving. "What about my car?"

Gibbs hadn't considered that but came up with a solution easily.

"McGee, can you take Abby's car back to her place," he asked, already handing him the keys and not waiting for an answer.

"Sure, boss," McGee answered quickly.

He wanted to help any way he could. McGee was worried about Abby and sensed there was more to the story, but didn't dare ask questions right then. It was clear Tony and Ziva also had questions but held them back.

The trio watched Gibbs and Abby leave before leaving themselves. McGee would normally be a few hours into his online gaming schedule for Fridays by now. Tony and Ziva would have likely been asleep or cuddling at this time.

Abby certainly wouldn't have guessed she'd be on her way to a midnite doctor's examination by Ducky after a close call in a fire. And Gibbs had expected a quiet nite, not one in which his emotions and impulses kept fluctuating between fear and relief; anger and gratitude and wanting to take Abby into his arms for a hug or turn her over his knee for the spanking of her life all at once.

No, it wasn't a normal Friday nite for anyone on team Gibbs.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

The ride back to Gibbs's house was quiet, both driver and passenger lost in their own thoughts. Ducky was already there as Gibbs pulled into the driveway, presumably waiting inside as Gibbs never locked his front door. His house was the family house. All the "kids" had a room at Gibbs's – Tim and Tony had long taken over one guest room and Abby and Ziva had the other.

Gibbs cut the engine and turned toward Abby, who was looking awfully sorry as she curled up in her seat as much as she could with her seatbelt on.

"Abs, you need to go straight to your room and get ready for bed. I'll send Ducky up in a few minutes to check you over. Then sleep. We will address the stunt you pulled tonite whenever you are feeling better, got it?"

Gibbs's tone left no room for argument but wasn't angry either. Abby winced at the "down to business" tone he was using, especially because he was typically much less gruff with her. She knew she was in a heap of trouble. But she also knew there was no way Gibbs would punish her without a lengthy discussion first and making sure she was physically okay.

Abby wanted to say many things in that moment before she and Gibbs got out of the car. But instead she opted for simple obedience.

"Yes, sir," she responded before opening her car door.

Her lack of chatter and pushback about having Ducky check her over let Gibbs know that she understood exactly how much trouble she was in. Abby wouldn't be physically hurt at the moment if she had obeyed Gibbs in the first place. Gibbs felt his temper start to rise again as he thought about how his daughter had risked her life for a concert, but quickly pushed that train of thought back down. It was vital to make sure Abby was okay before even beginning to think about what would happen after that, Gibbs thought.

As predicted, Ducky was waiting in the living room when the pair walked in. Abby gave the kindly medical examiner a quick look before heading upstairs. She was tired and cranky and overemotional after the nite's events and wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

Ducky watched Abby go upstairs and looked to Gibbs, who didn't speak until her heard the girls' bedroom door click shut.

"Like I said on the phone, she was coughing from smoke and has a cut on her forehead but it's not deep," Gibbs said as he passed Ducky to start a pot of coffee. He had a feeling he would need it tonite. "She was at a concert at that club we found that petty officer at a few weeks back. She lied to me about where the concert was and said Ziva was with her – which she wasn't. I need you to really look her over. I can't even begin to know how to handle it after that."

Ducky nodded, taking all the information in as he looked at his old friend. He knew Gibbs had a hard nite already and didn't want to think of what could have happened if Tony and Ziva hadn't stumbled upon the accident and Abby.

"I gather our Abigail is in for some fatherly discussion before this is all over. I have to agree with you. Taking those risks to see a concert was clearly not sound thinking on her part. But I know you two will work it out."

Ducky paused before he said his next thought carefully. He knew Gibbs would be thinking of another daughter he didn't find in time.

"She's okay, Jethro. Abby is going to be okay."

Gibbs nodded and turned away from Ducky. He took a deep breath and long drink of coffee.

"Thanks, Duck. Let's go check her out."

The two went upstairs. Ducky silently prayed that Abby was cooperative for the exam. Ducky didn't think Gibbs could take any more conflict right now, and frankly, neither could he.

—NCIS—

Once the pair got upstairs, Gibbs went to his room to change and take a moment to himself. Ducky proceeded into the girls' room after knocking and waiting for an invitation to enter. He held his bulky black doctor's bag to his side, which had a little bit of everything in it.

Gibbs sat on his bed with his head in his hands, sighing deeply as he thought of the nite's events and the unavoidable punishment he would have to dispense at some point. He still couldn't quite believe that his baby girl had been willing to break so many family rules for one nite of fun. Gibbs mentally checked off her many offenses: disobedience, lying, putting oneself in danger and making oneself unreachable.

He knew Abby had turned off her phone and taken out the battery thanks to McGee's quick tracking on the way to the club. Gibbs had picked up McGee partly because he wanted his resident tech guy to track Abby's phone but mostly because he was family and they stuck together. McGee, to his credit, managed to not lose his dinner despite Gibbs's erratic driving to the scene. Abby was his little sister and he would do anything for her.

Shouting from the girls' room broke Gibbs out of his thoughts and he rushed in. Gibbs had to do a double take when he saw Abby standing on her bed all the way in the corner, gesturing wildly at Ducky who was holding a syringe.

Both Abby and Ducky were talking over each other quite loudly in a bid to be heard by the other.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted in his best Marine gunny voice. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Both participants had the sense to lapse into silence. They both just stared at Gibbs, frozen in their positions.

Gibbs noticed Abby was cleaned up and in her pajamas. She had a bandage on her forehead and seemed to be free of her coughing spells, at least from what Gibbs heard as she yelled at Ducky.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked simply, trying his best to ignore Abby's hopping on the bed to get his attention. He knew she wanted her "turn" to explain what happened but Gibbs wasn't ready to hear from her yet.

"Jethro, I apologize for the commotion. I examined our dear Abigail, cleaned and covered her wound –which was luckily quite shallow – and was explaining that she is due for her tetanus booster," Ducky calmly explained, waving the shot in his hand a little for emphasis. "That announcement seemed to be the end of civil conversation."

Gibbs looked at Abby, who had sank down to sit on the bed with her knees to her chest. He understood exactly why his usually compliant kid was being petulant and argumentative.

Gibbs and Ducky both knew Abby was scared of shots. They discovered this information not long after the young Goth had come to work at NCIS and needed a physical to start work. Although it had been some time since the issue had cropped up, since adults don't often need injections, the two men knew they had a fight on their hands. Abby didn't mind the sting of a needle when getting a new tattoo, "It's in the name of art," she'd exclaim, but shots were a different story all together in the quirky scientist's mind.

"I'm fine, Gibbs," Abby said now, sounding tired and wrung out. "Do you know statistically what the chances are of me getting tetanus from that stage light? Well, I can tell you, I'd more likely willingly wear a powder blue business suit and heels every day of the week!"

Gibbs wanted to smile just a little bit at Abby's colorful example but that would not help the situation. He glanced at his watch and saw it was nearly 2 A.M. Gibbs knew he needed to wrap this middle-of-the-nite house call up as soon as possible for everyone's sanity.

Gibbs sat down on the bed and looked Abby in the eye.

"Abs, If Ducky says you need the shot, then you're getting the shot. We both know you don't like it, but this needs to happen," Gibbs said calmly. "Come here."

Abby looked like she was going to listen to reason for a second and go to Gibbs. But she was so tired, emotional and exhausted from the evening's events that she just burst into tears instead.

That was when Gibbs knew he needed to take charge so that he could get Abby to bed.

"Baby girl," he said softly, motioning her to move over to him. "Let's get this over with."

Something about his tone – or maybe Abby was just too tired to carry on her protest – compelled Abby to move close to Gibbs. He quickly and easily laid her over his lap, pushed her shirt out of the way and pulled down her sleep pants and panties just enough to give Ducky the space he needed to give the shot in her hip.

Abby long ago agreed this was the best position for her to get shots, as she felt comforted by Gibbs holding her and it didn't allow her to wiggle much and risk the needle breaking.

Abby didn't fight but gave a small whimper and grabbed Bert as she felt Ducky clean the area with alcohol. Ducky worked as quickly as he could to administer the injection.

Gibbs held Abby still with his left arm resting on her back and his right arm on her thigh, patting her in a way he hoped was comforting. Despite that, Abby kicked her legs against the bed a little and squeaked in displeasure when the needle pierced her skin and Ducky began to push the medicine in.

"Abigail," Gibbs growled as he tightened his grip on her. He wasn't mad but used her full name to get her attention because he didn't want her to get hurt by moving. It worked. She stopped in mid kick.

"All done, my dear," Ducky announced as he placed a bandaid over the injection site. "Now we won't have to worry about that again for another seven to 10 years. Even if you do manage to have a stage light fall on you again sometime soon."

Both Abby and Gibbs ignored Ducky's attempt to lighten the mood.

Gibbs adjusted Abby's clothes and loosened the grip he had on her. He expected her to scramble off his lap in righteous indignation but she just laid there quietly with her face buried in Bert's belly.

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look but didn't say anything. Ducky bid his farewell, promising to check on Abby soon.

"Come on, Abs," Gibbs said as he rubbed circles on her back. "Time for bed."

Abby finally unburied her face to turn and look at Gibbs.

"I'm so sorry," she said, and he knew she was apologizing for going to the concert. "I didn't think all this would happen. I was so scared."

"I know, Abs," Gibbs said, as Abby stood and he stood up as well. "I was scared too. But you're okay. You're home."

Abby hugged Gibbs fiercely before stepping back and getting into bed. Gibbs tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Gibbs," said Abby sleepily as she snuggled under the covers.

"I love you too, Abs," Gibbs replied, turning off the light.

Gibbs stood in the doorway for a long moment just watching Abby sleep and thanking whatever force kept her safe.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to all my dear readers and reviewers! I truly do appreciate you! It's such a delight to get notice of a new review. I'm so glad so many are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! A couple readers have asked about the man that Abby was trying to help in the club. Don't worry, he will be mentioned very soon! Also, Abby's punishment is coming up in chapter eight and nine. Now, let's see what Abby's up to... **

CHAPTER SEVEN

Abby awoke with the sun shining on her and Bert. She opened her eyes and squinted at the clock on the bedside table, which told her it was well past a typical waking time. She closed her eyes again and became aware of an ache coming from the cut on her forehead and another one from where Ducky gave her the tetanus shot.

"Oh Bert," she mumbled. "I'm already achy and I haven't even begun to face what I did last nite!"

"Nope, you sure haven't," said Gibbs, causing Abby to sit straight up in bed.

"Gibbs," she squeaked out, her voice still affected by the smoke from the fire. "Don't scare me like that! You shouldn't be sneaking around in your own house!"

"Wasn't," Gibbs said simply. "I came up to check in you. I didn't want to wake you but I didn't think you'd sleep this long. Come on down, we'll have brunch."

"Brunch?" Abby brightened up at the thought of one of Gibbs' home cooked meals. "I've never heard you use that word before, Gibbs. I didn't even think it was in your vocabulary!"

"Well, I can't very well call it breakfast since it's 11 A.M., Abs. And I thought I'd make pancakes."

With that information, Abby hopped out of bed. She was always excited when Gibbs made her favorite meal. Then she remembered why she was at Gibbs house and what was likely to come after brunch.

"But Gibbs," she said quietly. "Why are you being so nice to me? After… after what I put you through – the whole team through – last nite?"

Abby looked down at the floor to avoid Gibbs' eyes. Her appetite had vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Abby," Gibbs gently scolded, putting a finger under her chin so she would look at him. "You know better than that. You know my love for you is unconditional, no matter what you do."

Abby looked into his blue eyes and saw the love of a father. Tears pooled in her eyes as she remembered anew how many rules she broke to see Plastic Death in concert. It seemed important at the time. But now it meant nothing, she thought.

"I'm sorry," Abby cried as she rushed into Gibbs' open arms for a hug.

"I know," he responded, holding her tight.

Gibbs stepped back so that he could see his youngest girl's face again.

"We will sort this out later. But for now, I want you to get ready for the day while I cook."

"Yes, sir," Abby agreed reluctantly.

She really didn't want to wait any longer before they had "the talk" which would directly precede her sentencing. Abby was worried about exactly when she was likely to next sit comfortably or be let out of the house for recreation given the pile of offenses she managed to rack up in a surprising short amount of time.

"No use worrying about it now, Abby," Gibbs said, always able to read her mind. "You did the crime, so you'll have to-"

"Do the time," said Abby, in a soft tone.

With that, Gibbs smiled slightly and dropped a kiss on the top of Abby's head before he turned to leave the room.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "I need you to check on a guy I was trying to help out of the fire last nite. He was trapped and no one was helping him! I went to find help and that's when the stage light hit me! I can't believe I forgot about-"

"Abs! It's okay. I know what happened. Tony told me about it. I'm already checking it out for you," Gibbs said, in a reassuring tone.

Even when Abby was in trouble, she was always looking out for others, Gibbs reminded himself. Her big heart is part of what made it hard to discipline Abby and also sometimes the reason why she got in trouble in the first place.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Abby exclaimed, giving Gibbs a vice grip hug before he left the room.

Abby sighed dragged herself over to the dresser she shared with Ziva to choose from the clothes she kept there.

Abby paused for a moment as she looked through the drawers and contemplated how many pairs of leggings she could get away with wearing. A second later she discarded the idea, remembering a time when she deliberately dressed in layers before a spanking and exactly how that ended when Gibbs realized what she had done. She recalled losing all her clothing protection for trying to lessen her punishment.

"No need to go down THAT road again," Abby murmured glumly, mostly to herself. "May as well get ready for my Last Brunch."

—NCIS—

About 10 miles away, Ziva and Tony were laying in bed – having gone for a run, showered and had breakfast. Their intention was to nap but all it took was a few minutes of laying next to each other to turn nap time into play time for the couple.

Sated for the moment, the two snuggled under the covers and enjoyed the laziness of their Saturday afternoon. Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest while he played with her hair.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Why do you think Gibbs thought I was with Abby last nite? I told you how worried he sounded when I told him of the fire," Ziva said, looking up into Tony's eyes.

"Well," Tony started, pulling Ziva close to him. "My guess is that Abby lied to Gibbs about going alone because she knew he would say no. And from what I heard from McGee, she also turned off her phone and took out the battery so she couldn't be tracked. And that was after she had told Gibbs the concert was somewhere that wasn't a crime scene we were at two weeks ago."

Ziva winced involuntarily as she mentally tallied Abby's rule breaking offenses. No wonder Gibbs was adamant about her going home with him last nite, she thought.

"Oh," Ziva exclaimed. "I would not want to be Abby right now. But she made her bed, now she will have to live in it."

"Lie in it, Zi. Not live in it," Tony corrected, smiling down at the tousled brown head of hair.

"It does not matter," Ziva said, raising her head so she could kiss Tony. "I still would not want to be her right now."

The two lapsed into silence as they were each lost in their own thoughts of times they had been on the receiving end of Gibbs's fatherly attention. All the kids knew that Gibbs disciplined them for their own good, but that didn't make it any easier when it was their turn to bend over a table or Gibbs's knee. And then there was the groundings. Gibbs always made his lot serve their time at his house so he could keep an eye on them and enforce early bedtimes and other restrictions when needed. Every one of them had been grounded frequently enough to know every inch of Gibbs house as if it was their own.

Tony was pretty sure Abby could let go of her apartment lease given how long she likely would be grounded for this latest stunt. He still couldn't believe how much she had been willing to risk just to hear that band perform. While one part of Tony felt bad that his little sister was in so much trouble, the other part was glad Gibbs would be strict with her given the recklessness of her actions.

"I do not feel bad for Abby," Ziva said, pulling Tony from his thoughts. "She could have died! Gibbs better make sure she never tries anything like this again. Abby's spanking better make her bottom as hot as that fire you pulled her out of!"

"I can't lose another little sister," she added, much more quietly.

"I know," Tony soothed, holding Ziva close and rubbing her back slowly. "I love her too."


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Editor's Note: Warning! This chapter contains disciplinary spanking of an adult. Continue reading at your own discretion! Big, big thanks to MaidenMoonshine who proofread this for me and helped so very much! I appreciate you! : ) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. And maybe send Miss Abby some good vibes as she is in deep trouble! Thanks!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Abby swirled her last bite of pancake in syrup and then stabbed a strawberry slice and popped it into her mouth. She sat back with a satisfied sigh which immediately turned into a groan when she realized there was no delaying what was coming next.

Gibbs was reading the paper but could practically feel the nervousness radiating off his youngest.

"Go on into the living room, Abs," Gibbs directed, not putting his paper down.

Abby said nothing but slowly got to her feet and put her dishes in the sink. She looked over at Gibbs, still reading, and wondered how slow she could move and still be considered obedient.

Gibbs looked over at the forlorn girl and sighed. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the forthcoming discussion either.

"It's just talking for now," he assured her. "Go on."

As soon as Abby left the kitchen Gibbs rang Ducky, who assured the worried dad for the second time that day that Abby was in fine physical health for some fatherly attention. Gibbs's second call was to Tony, who answered quickly and agreed to help Gibbs out.

Gibbs hung up, noticing after the fact that Tony was a little out of breath when he answered. Gibbs just shook his head to get the thought out about what Tony and Ziva were up to. This is why we have rule 12 damn it, he thought grouchily. Still, he'd never seen the two happier and that was worth a broken rule or two.

Abby was curled up into a ball on the very end of the couch, furthest from where Gibbs usually sat. She was biting her bottom lip, just the way Kelly did when she knew she was going to be spanked, Gibbs observed. The thought of Kelly and Abby being so similar in nature made Gibbs heart hurt for what he was about to do.

He sat on the coffee table and motioned Abby to come closer so they would be eye to eye. She scooted over but maintained her curled position, looking soulfully at Gibbs over the tops of her knees, which were folded to her chest.

"Why'd you do it, Abby?" Gibbs asked, never one to beat around the bush. "What is it about that concert that made you so willing to break our rules?"

Abby bowed her head for a moment. She'd been waiting for this question, and had thought a lot about it, but she seemed at a loss for words.

"I just wanted to see them so bad," Abby said quietly, fully realizing how feeble of an excuse it was. "You KNOW how much I love their music, Gibbs! And I bought the tickets ages ago before there was trouble at that club. So when the time came and I actually got your permission to leave work even though there was evidence to process, I just sort of lost my mind and said whatever I needed to so I could go."

"Abigail, you did not lose your mind," Gibbs countered sternly. "You chose to lie and put yourself at risk and make yourself unreachable to get what you wanted. These decisions were in your control. Lying and making other poor choices didn't just happen to you."

Abby's eyes filled with tears. Gibbs was right. She had been selfish and self centered since the moment she discovered she could attend the concert.

"You could have been seriously injured, Abby, or died," Gibbs continued. "I've already lost one daughter. I won't lose another one thanks to her lack of foresight and impulsive actions. I have rules for you all for a reason – mainly to keep you safe. I can't do my job as a dad when you break those rules and lie to me and make yourself unreachable. Your behavior was completely unacceptable and it won't be tolerated. I'm disappointed in you, Abigail – more so than I can remember being in a very long time."

Tears were steadily streaming down Abby's face by the time Gibbs was done talking. She knew what she had done was wrong and it hurt her to know how disappointed Gibbs was in her.

"I'm so sorry," Abby cried. "I just didn't think about anything except going to the show. And, and now you're mad and the whole team is mad and I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated me."

Gibbs leaned forward and wiped several of Abby's tears away with the back of his hand. He knew his words were hurting her but she needed to know how her actions affected the family.

"Abigail Rae, don't you ever say that we hate you. I have a mind to turn you over my knee right now just for saying that! We love you, Abby. We want you to be safe so that we never have to live without you. What would have happened if Tony and Ziva hadn't decided to follow those sirens and then rush in to find you unconscious?" Gibbs voice was stern but shaking a little as he considered how close he had been to losing Abby. "You could have died. All because you got it stuck in your head that you had to go to that concert no matter what."

Abby's green eyes widened as she realized just how close she had gotten to losing her life. As much as Gibbs said her family couldn't live without her, she also couldn't live without them. The emotion was too much for Abby and she launched into Gibbs's arms.

"I will never do anything so stupid again, Gibbs. I promise. My family means so much more to me than any concert or any music at all," Abby exclaimed, holding tight to Gibbs. "I'm so sorry that I lied and risked my life. I'll do anything to make it up to you all. I'll take any punishment you think I deserve."

Gibbs just held his baby girl close and let her cry for a minute. He knew she got the point but that didn't mean there wouldn't still be consequences.

"I love you, Abs," Gibbs said, giving Abby the kind and comforting tone she needed.

"Love you too, Gibbs," she replied, sitting back down on the couch.

"But there's still a matter of consequences for your actions. Tell me how many rules you broke," Gibbs was back in his stern tone.

Abby blanched at the question but answered all the same.

"I disobeyed, lied multiple times, made myself unreachable and, and put my life in danger unnecessarily," she recounted in a voice that was stronger than she felt inside. "So, four. I broke four rules."

Gibbs nodded slowly. Usually getting Abby to admit her wrongdoing was a long process. Clearly she had been thinking about this a lot, Gibbs noted.

"Yep," Gibbs confirmed. "That's my count too. Good job, Abs. I'm proud of you for thinking ahead about this and admitting your mistakes."

Abby smiled at the unexpected praise in the midst of chastisement. Gibbs always had a way of making her feel loved even when she was in trouble.

"Ready to hear your punishment?" Gibbs asked.

He watched Abby sit up straight and plant her feet on the floor before answering with a clear, "Yes, sir."

Gibbs let the "sir" slide because Abby always sought refuge in her Southern manners when she was in trouble.

"First, you're grounded here until I say otherwise. You'll go to work with me and then home again with nothing and nowhere in between," Gibbs stated, pausing to make sure Abby was listening. "For the first two weeks, you're also grounded from your phone, tv, computer and music. You can earn those privileges back. And you'll have an early bedtime during your grounding for awhile."

Abby nodded slowly, unhappy about the terms of her grounding, especially the early bedtime and no music. It also drove her crazy when Gibbs didn't give her a timeline for her grounding, which he knew and only used in the most serious of occasions.

"How early is my bedtime?" Abby asked.

"It'll be 8:30, Abs. I need you to really appreciate just how far you stepped out of line this time," Gibbs said.

"8:30??? Gibbs! No! You can't! I mean, you CAN but I haven't had a bedtime that early since elementary school!" Abby protested loudly.

"Abigail, you just finished telling me you were so sorry that you would accept any punishment," Gibbs reminded her sternly.

Abby had the good grace to hang her head at that comment, waiting for Gibbs to continue. Gibbs hated taking any of his kids over his knee but Abby was the most difficult. Unlike the others, who took their spankings as stoically as they could for as long as they could, Abby let all her emotions out. She also typically sobbed from just the threat of punishment before Gibbs even landed one spank.

"As soon as we're done with this conversation, I'm going to spank you for disobeying and making yourself unreachable. Tonite before bed you'll get another one for lying and tomorrow I'll spank you for risking your life unnecessarily," Gibbs stated grimly.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, forgetting how sorry she was for the moment. "It's too much! I will never sit again!"

Gibbs just stared at Abby and waited for her to calm down.

"Abby, you broke major rules here. I can't just let that go with one spanking and you know that," Gibbs said. "I don't want to punish you, but it's for your own good. You're not even going to consider thinking about breaking our family rules when this is over."

Abby was already regretting breaking one rule, much less the handful of rules she trounced all over for the love of music. But for her own good, Abby thought incredulously. She couldn't get on board with that.

"My own good?!?" Abby repeated, with a huff. "That's just bullshit."

Abby put both hands over her mouth but it was too late. Gibbs stood up, pulled Abby up, and laid three hard swats on the seat of her sweatpants before turning her back toward him.

"You, young lady, need to learn to keep some thoughts to yourself," Gibbs voice was quiet but laced with steel. "You do not use that kind of language with me, ever. Do I need to go get the soap and wash your mouth out before your spanking?"

"No sir," Abby answered contritely. "It won't happen again."

"Good," Gibbs said, relaxing the stern tone a bit. "Go to your room and find a corner, Abby. I'll be up soon. I want you thinking about why you're being punished."

Abby turned and left the room rather quickly, not wanting to give Gibbs a reason to change his mind about washing out her mouth.

—NCIS—

"Come in," Abby called out from the corner.

Gibbs entered the room and sat on Abby's bed. He looked at Abby standing in the corner and figured he should get on with it.

"Come here, Abs," he said quietly.

Abby turned and went to Gibbs without hesitation, which let him know she was ready to accept her punishment. He stood Abby in front of him and held her small hands in his larger, calloused ones from all the years of woodworking.

"Tell me why you are getting this spanking, Abby."

Abby managed to pale and blush furiously at the same time.

"Because I disobeyed you by going to the concert and turned off my phone so I was unreachable," his usually bouncy girl all but whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you're sorry. But I'm going to give you something to help you remember what happens when you break rules," Gibbs said as he moved her to his right side and gently pulled her over his knee.

Gibbs pulled down her sweatpants and panties just as far as necessary. He didn't often start a spanking on bare skin but serious offenses called for serious responses. He also wanted to avoid the area where Ducky had given her the tetanus shot, which thankfully was still covered by the band-aid and easy to spot. He knew the injection site would be sore for a few days.

Abby whimpered as she felt the cool air hit her exposed bottom and buried her head in her folded arms. She pushed her face into the comforter in anticipation of what was to come.

She didn't have to wait long. Gibbs raised his hand high and brought it down with the force of a dad determined to teach a lesson.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"You will not disobey me or act like rules do not apply to you, Abigail Rae. Every time you do, you will end up back here."

Abby began to cry in earnest as soon as the first hard spank landed on her bottom. She twisted and wiggled in a fruitless attempt to evade Gibbs hand as he continued to spank.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"I love you too much to allow you to put yourself at risk by making yourself unreachable," Gibbs continued lecturing over Abby's now loud crying. "We have rules for your safety. When I say no to something, it's because I have good reason. It's not just to ruin your fun. Is that understood, young lady?"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Gibbs was now concentrating on turning Abby's sit spots the same bright red of her bottom. Her sobbing broke his heart but he knew she needed him to be firm.

"I asked you a question, Abigail. I expect a response."

"I under-understand!" Abby sobbed. "I promise to be good. No more, Dad-Daddy! Please!"

Her voice was heavy with tears. Gibbs eyes filled with unshed tears of their own from hearing his girl cry so brokenly.

Gibbs reached for the wooden spoon he had placed on the nite stand. Even in her state, Abby noticed Gibbs had stopped spanking and leaned over to get something. When she felt the cool wood on her burning bottom she couldn't help but throw her right hand back to shield herself.

"Noooo!" Abby wailed as Gibbs easily caught her hand and gently but firmly held it down on the small of her back.

"Yes, Abby. I hate it, kid. But you WILL learn."

With that, Gibbs raised the dreaded wooden spoon and then dropped his left knee and raised his right to get better access to apply three licks to each side of Abby's sit spots.

Abby wailed from the new sting but her fight was gone as Gibbs tossed the spoon and starting rubbing his girl's back. He knew it would take a minute for Abby to realize she wasn't being spanked anymore.

Once her sobs began to slow a little, Gibbs gently replaced Abby's panties and sweatpants and lifted her to sit on his lap. He winced at her yelp amid crying when her throbbing bottom touched his leg.

Abby immediately buried herself in Gibbs's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, with his chin resting on the top of her head.

The two stayed like that for quite awhile. Gibbs held Abby and rocked her, shushing and comforting while she cried herself out. After some time, her crying turned to sniffles with the occasional hiccup and she pushed off Gibbs' chest to look at him.

"That hurt so bad," Abby said, still in a subdued voice. "I'm pretty sure my butt could start a fire bigger than the one at the concert!"

"Abs," Gibbs said, with a shadow of a smile and shaking his head. "Let's get you in bed. Time for a nap."

With that, Gibbs stood with Abby still in his arms to pull back her covers. He gently set her in bed. She immediately rolled onto her tummy and reached for Bert as he covered her up.

"I don't wanna nap," Abby complained, stifling a yawn as she protested. "I'm not sleepy."

"Just close your eyes," Gibbs soothed as he kissed the top of her head and tucked her in. "I'll stay right here. I love you, Abby."

"Love you, Daddy," Abby said as she sniffled and snuggled into the warm bed.

Abby's breathing evened out in a few minutes but Gibbs stayed. He moved to the old rocking chair that had taken up residence in the girls' room some time ago and watched her sleep.

One down, two to go, Gibbs thought as he nodded off himself. Abby may have been the one getting spanked, but he was just as drained. Gibbs had learned long ago the old adage, "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you," is true. He learned it first with Kelly and now recalled the lesson every time he had to take one of his other kids in hand.

Still, he wouldn't trade his family for anything. Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby had given him a second chance to be a dad and that was well worth the heartache of occasional discipline to keep them safe.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received on this story. I appreciate each of them and knowing that people are reading my work and enjoy it. This chapter was a little tough to write as I am still new to discipline fanfiction so please keep that in mind. A big shoutout to MaidenMoonshine for proofreading and support! Enjoy and please review as always. : )**

**WARNING: This chapter includes disciplinary spanking of an adult. Proceed at your own risk! **

Abby woke from her nap with a start as she rolled over onto her back in a half-sleep state. She was surprised she'd been asleep for a few hours considering how long she slept in that morning.

Abby wandered downstairs and through to the kitchen. She expected Gibbs to be in the basement working on the boat, but didn't expect him to have company.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, rushing toward him for a crushing hug.

Tony was prepared for the intense hug and returned it in kind. He was glad to lay eyes on his little sister and see she was okay, knowing she had likely been spanked earlier in the day. Tony knew Gibbs would never truly hurt any of his kids but he also understood how the sting of a Gibbs spanking lingered.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked, looking from Tony to Gibbs and back again. "And where's Ziva? Did we get a case?"

Abby shot out her questions so fast the two men barely caught them all. Abby was excited to see Tony and also hoped for a case, as work would delay further punishment, she figured.

"Abs, I called Tony earlier and asked him to get more information on the guy you tried to help at the club," Gibbs explained. "Tony found out he was admitted to the hospital for smoke inhalation and a broken leg, which he had surgery for, but is doing fine and should be going home to his family in a few days."

Gibbs watched Abby's face light up with the biggest smile upon hearing the news. He couldn't help smiling himself just watching her reaction. Gibbs fervently preferred making his kids smile, and it felt nice to make Abby happy even midst her punishment. It was icing on the cake that Gibbs could call Tony and ask him for the information so that Abby could have a visit from her big brother. Abby loved Tim just as much but always sought out Tony when she was in trouble with Dad.

"Gibbs! You're amazing. Thank you so much!"

Abby exclaimed, her bounce back in her tone. "And Tony! You too! And coming over to give us the information was so sweet!"

Gibbs set down his sandpaper and headed toward the stairs.

"I'm going to start the grill," he announced. "I know it's cold out but steaks sound good. Okay with you?"

They both nodded and Gibbs was gone. Abby turned back to look at Tony quizzically.

"Ziva's volunteering at the refugee center," Tony said, answering Abby's look. "Gibbs said I may as well stay for dinner since I'm already here. So, how are you doing, Abs? You okay?"

Abby could hear the concern in Tony's voice. She knew as well as he did that Tony could have called Gibbs with the requested information. And they both knew Gibbs could have gotten that information himself just as easily. It made Abby smile that Gibbs orchestrated a visit from Tony just for her.

"Yeah, I'm good," Abby started, going to sit on a stool nearby and then thinking better of it. "Gibbs spanked me this morning. He's gonna spank me tonite and again tomorrow and I'm grounded. Oh, and no electronics, no music and an early bedtime."

Tony grimaced as Abby listed her punishments. He had expected as much but it was still hard to hear. All the kids knew multiple rule breaking generally meant multiple spankings but that was almost never the case with Abby. She usually focused all her energy on spectacularly breaking one rule, rather than crashing through a myriad of misdemeanors.

"Ouch," Tony said sympathetically, pulling Abby into a gentle hug. "It's gonna be okay, baby girl."

"I'm never gonna sit again, Tony," Abby said with a slight whine. "And the early bedtime and grounding? This could kill me!"

Abby looked up at Tony and he gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay, fine," Abby amended. "I guess I'll live. And I know I deserve it all. But honestly, Gibbs needs to stop all this boat building. His hand is practically a paddle on its own!"

Tony just smirked and held Abby, thinking again how grateful he was that his gut had led him to follow the sirens.

"Grill's ready," Gibbs called down the stairs. "These steaks aren't going to cook themselves."

The three had a wonderful steak dinner with salad – which Abby insisted on – and roasted potatoes. The conversation was light and fun and the evening passed quickly. Before long, Tony said his goodbyes while Gibbs tidied up the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later when he finished and turned off the kitchen light and headed into the living room, he found Abby reading a forensic journal. He checked the clock before issuing his directive.

"Abs, head upstairs and get ready for bed. I know it's early, but we have a discussion to take care of and I want you ready for sleep by 8:30."

Abby looked at Gibbs for a moment before slowly getting up and heading for her room. Part of her wanted to fight her spanking but she thought back to what she did and all the love Gibbs showed her today and always and decided to be as compliant as she could be.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs found Abby curled up in the farthest corner of her bed, wrapped in a blanket and holding Bert.

Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for Abby to stand in front of him, again asking her to say why she was being spanked.

"Because I lied about the concert and said Ziva was with me when she wasn't and where it was," Abby answered.

"That's right," Gibbs affirmed. "And why is lying unacceptable?"

"Because you can't keep me safe if you don't know the truth. And because lying is disrespectful," Abby squeaked out.

Up until this point, Abby was calm. But thinking about how she disappointed Gibbs and her siblings with her lies proved to be too much and tears started streaming down her face.

"That's right, Abs. I want you to remember that," Gibbs said softly. "Let's get this done."

With that, he laid Abby over his knee, lifted her nightgown and bared her bottom. Gibbs normally wouldn't spank Abby bare twice in a row, but her offenses were serious enough to warrant it. Plus, he knew it wouldn't take much to reignite the sting given that she was still pink from earlier. He raised his hand and delivered the first stinging spanks.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"You know better than to lie to me, Abigail. Lying is beneath you and will always land you in trouble," Gibbs lectured. "You are usually a very honest person and I don't ever want to have to doubt what you say. Are you going to lie to me again to get your way?"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"No, sirrrrrr," Abby sobbed, wiggling in Gibbs's firm grip.

Gibbs nodded his approval at her answer even though he knew she couldn't see him. Abby was crying hard but Gibbs couldn't wrap up the punishment just yet. Lying was a major offense in the Gibbs household and Abby knew that when she decided to tell multiple lies.

Gibbs raised his right knee and dropped his left to get better access to Abby's sit spots. He laid down ten spanks without further comment.

Abby stopped struggling and just wept. Her bottom was stinging so bad that she couldn't think of anything else.

A question from Gibbs got her attention though.

"Abigail, I don't want to have to spank you for lying again anytime soon. If I do, your spanking will be longer and harder. Is that understood?"

Gibbs had stopped spanking so Abby could catch her breath enough to answer.

"Yessss, I promise! No more liesssss," Abby confirmed, her voice thick with tears.

"Good," Gibbs answered. "That's what I want to hear. Hold still. We're almost done."

Gibbs gave Abby two more hard spanks before readjusting her clothes and lifting her up.

"I'm proud of you for taking your spanking without fighting," he said, as he tucked her in for the second time that day. "You're such a good girl."

Abby snuggled into the bed and relished in Gibbs's praise despite the circumstances.

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek before leaving, keeping the bedroom door cracked in case Abby needed something through the night.

He considered a cup of coffee before resuming his work on the boat but the couch was calling him. Within minutes the only sounds from the Gibbs residence were the even breathing of father and daughter both in slumber.

—NCIS—

The next morning passed easily between Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs listened while Abby chatted through breakfast about various topics. It wasn't until the late bite was had and the final cup washed that an uneasy feeling settled in Abby's full tummy.

Gibbs sensed her shift in mood and understood it. He figured he should get it over with before Abby had much more time to panic over another spanking.

"Go on into the living room, Abs," he directed in a weary but determined tone. "I'll be there in a minute."

Abby nodded sadly and slipped from her seat. Gibbs poured another cup of coffee before heading downstairs to retrieve the paddle he used for particularly serious transgressions. It was a small but sturdy implement that left the recipient's bottom stinging and sore for at least a few days.

Gibbs crafted the paddle long ago when Kelly was alive. She had been spanked many times but only with Gibbs's hand. The paddle came into the picture when she left the house without permission and went to a friend's place several blocks away. It took hours to find her – and a call to the police – before she turned up. Gibbs had been scared out of his mind of what could have happened to her, as was Shannon. Which is why Shannon didn't object when she saw what Gibbs had made to use on their wayward daughter.

Gibbs had felt that same feeling of fear, relief and anger when Abby was trapped in that fire and then rescued before real damage had been done. He knew he had to paddle her bottom to make this lesson stick, but it didn't make it any easier. For the millionth time, Gibbs wished Shannon was here to help him parent. At the same time, Gibbs was grateful he had a second chance to parent, even if it meant having to punish for his kid's own good.

Gibbs dwelled on that thought as he climbed the stairs and entered the living room to find Abby sitting on the couch, biting her bottom lip with vigor. Her eyes immediately went to the paddle and tears began to form before anything was said.

Gibbs sat on the coffee table directly across from Abby. He opened his mouth but was cut off before he got one word out.

"Gibbs! I know what I did was wrong and I am so sorry. I've been thinking a LOT about what happened and I can assure you I will never, ever put myself in danger again. And I mean NEVER. Which is really such a long time! But I'm committed! So, since I'm so clear on this and I've already had two spankings AND I'm grounded, I think its only fair to let this last one go because, honestly, I don't think my butt can handle it!"

Abby was red in her face from her speech, during which she didn't take a breath for fear Gibbs would interrupt her. She took a chance and peeked up at Gibbs to see his reaction to her impassioned plea, which she had plenty of time to rehearse in her mind thanks to her kindergarten bedtime.

Gibbs looked completely nonplussed to the naked eye. But inside, a paternal anger had started to simmer as soon as he understood where Abby was going with her speech.

"Let it go?" Gibbs repeated in a quiet voice of steel that none but his four had heard. "You think we should let it go? The fact that you risked your life in order to go to a concert is something we should let go? Because Abby, I don't think you truly understand the situation if you think you nearly losing your life is something that I will let go."

Gibbs paused for a moment but it was clear by his tone he was not inviting Abby to say anything.

"Abigail Rae, look at me right this second, young lady," Gibbs commanded, leaning forward into her space.

Abby complied and he could see she was deeply regretting her pitch to skip her spanking. He reached out and softly held her chin up so she couldn't shirk his gaze.

"I will never "let it go" when it has to do with your life and well-being or that if your siblings," Gibbs uttered. "You are my daughter and I will always protect you from harm, even when that includes your own not-so-bright stunts. I will always be here to guide and correct you, and believe me, Abby, I hate it when I have to discipline you all. But I will do what is needed as your dad to make sure you never play games with your life again. So no, Abby, we will not be letting this go. Not now, not ever."

Abby watched and listened as Gibbs spoke. It was quite a speech for someone who was considered a functional mute. Abby always tended to get more conversation out of Gibbs than the other kids and his words went straight to her heart.

He moved to sit on the couch next to Abby, setting the paddle next to him.

"Come on, Abs," he said as he pulled her over his lap.

Abby buried her face in her arms while she clutched a cushion so that she wouldn't be tempted to reach back during the spanking. That never resulted in anything good.

Gibbs lifted Abby's skirt and folded it up on her back before wrapping a firm arm around her waist.

He raised his hand high and brought it down squarely on the seat of Abby's black panties printed with cheery looking dog skeletons and crossbones. Abby jerked at the impact of the spank and began crying immediately.

Gibbs gave her nine more hard spanks with his hand before pausing to pull down Abby's panties just far enough so he could spank her bare.

"Noooo, Gibbs, please," Abby begged through her tears. "I promise to be good. Really good."

Gibbs had to hardened his heart to his daughter's pleas as he picked up the paddle and rested it on her red bottom before raising it for the first of 15 spanks he planned to give her.

Abby cried out when the paddle landed on her already sore bottom. And her crying turned to deep sobs as Gibbs continued to tan her hide.

"I'm sorry," Abby wailed, attempting to twist and wiggle any way she could to get away from Gibbs's' hand. "Won't. Do. It. Againnnnn."

"No you won't," Gibbs growled as he laid down the tenth heavy swat. "When we're done here you're not even going to consider disobeying me and putting yourself in harms way."

Abby just kept sobbing, kicking her legs against the couch a little as the heat soared on her rear end. He felt Abby stop fighting as he began to wrap up the spanking.

"Are you going to risk your life so carelessly again?"

SWAT SWAT SWAT

"No sirrrrr," Abby answered through her crying.

"Have you learned your lesson about our family rules?"

"Yesss, sir," she wailed.

SWAT SWAT

"Then were done," Gibbs said quietly as he tossed the paddle down.

Gibbs adjusted Abby's clothes and sat her on his lap. She crashed into his arms immediately and he enveloped her in his embrace. He let her cry as he rocked and soothed her, grateful that was the final spanking of her punishment.

"My good girl," he whispered into her hair. "You took your punishment so bravely."

Abby basked in Gibbs's comfort despite her throbbing bottom. His quiet words of praise soothed her as her sobs turned to cries and then to sniffles. The two stayed like that until Abby drifted to sleep. As he covered her with the blanket off the back of couch and picked up the paddle to return it to its home in the basement, Gibbs was struck hard with a memory of doing just the same for Kelly.

Kelly had sobbed her heart out when Gibbs paddled her for leaving the house without permission. She too had fallen asleep out of emotional exhaustion after the spanking. Gibbs covered her with that same blanket he had just used on Abby. The little girl in his mind and the young woman on his couch now were so similar – curled into a ball and snuggled into a blanket after a chastisement given in love.

Gibbs smiled, stepping forward to lightly brush Abby's fringe out of her eyes. He wondered what he did to deserve a second chance to be a dad as he settled the blanket over Abby. Little did he know his four had wondered the same thing many times – feeling lucky to have Gibbs as Dad.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Friends!**

**I'm sorry it's been a wait for this next chapter. I've been busy with finals and finishing up the July Jamboree with MaidenMoonshine (who also proofread this). I hope you all enjoyed that story. Abby and Quinta sure know how to throw a party! : D**

**Now we get back to Abby, who is grounded to Gibbs's house and restricted from her music, TV, phone and other fun stuff. She's also been serving her sentence with an early bedtime. Let's see how our favorite forensic scientist is doing...**

***Please leave a review! I appreciate them all. : )**

CHAPTER TEN

**One week, five days, seven hours and 32 minutes into Abby's grounding…**

"Gibbs, can I just…"

"No."

"For a little while…"

"No."

"I will die of boredom unless I can…"

"No, Abby!" Gibbs said, cutting her off with a serious warning tone. "You are restricted from music and TV because of your own poor choices. Not another word of whining unless you'd like to add a sore bottom to your list of complaints."

Abby scrunched her face up as Gibbs scolded her. She had crossed the line from complaining about her grounding to getting perilously close to earning a spanking.

"I'm sorry," Abby said now, wishing she hadn't pushed so hard. "It's just really hard to not have my music or at least TV."

Gibbs sighed and put down the newspaper he was attempting to read. He looked over at Abby sitting in a ball on the couch, surrounded by dog-eared forensic journals he knew she had already read through at least twice.

That was the trouble with grounding Abby.

She was so used to keeping up a lightening speed with her quick mind that she easily raced through all the "acceptable" leisure activities she had during grounding. Unlike DiNozzo, also smart but in a different way, who could be entertained with a stack of magazines for a month.

"Read all those, huh?" Gibbs asked kindly.

"Yep," Abby said quietly, picking at a price sticker on one of the discarded journals. She let her bottom lip pout out just a *tiny* bit as Abby considered how horrible it was to be left with nothing to read of her interest while grounded for the next decade.

Gibbs kept his face straight but smiled a little inside. He saw Abby's pout and found it endearing much to his chagrin because he knew she deserved her punishment. Still, it didn't seem fair to leave Abby with nothing to read and expect good behavior as he always encouraged his kids to read when they were restricted from electronics.

"How about this, Abs?" Gibbs suggested carefully. "I finish this paper and cup of coffee and we will go to the bookstore together so you can get something new to read. This doesn't mean you aren't grounded, and all the restrictions still stand for now, but I want you to have something to do other than drive me crazy. Sound good?"

Before Gibbs could get the last words out, Abby hopped off the couch scattering journals everywhere as she leaped into Gibbs's arms for a hug.

"Really? A field trip to the bookstore? Thank you, Gibbs! Thank you!" Abby was all but vibrating with happiness.

Usually when she was grounded and complained about being bored Gibbs would give her extra chores to do. It went without saying that all the kids had chores when they were grounded, but extra ones tended to be super yucky such as cleaning out the garage or dusting baseboards.

"You're welcome, Abs," Gibbs said. "But don't think I didn't notice your pout. You'll be deep cleaning the bathrooms this week as well."

Abby started to protest but thought better of it. She was already envisioning what book she wanted to get at the store and didn't want to lose that privilege.

"Okay," Abby opted to respond. "I'm gonna go get ready. Thanks, Dad."

She kissed Gibbs on the cheek and was off. Gibbs shook his head and returned to his paper, mentally noting that there were still likely at least three weeks more of grounding for Abby.

He just hoped they would both survive it.

—NCIS—

Gibbs put down the dish towel and looked out the window at his kids enjoying an unseasonably warm Saturday nite in his backyard. He gave a rare smile as Jen came to join him in the kitchen, her hands full of condiments needing to go back into the refrigerator.

They had just finished an impromptu dinner from the grill: hamburgers, hot dogs, sweet corn and potato salad. Ziva and Tony has brought the fixings for sundaes for dessert.

Abby was a little more than two weeks into her grounding as a result of breaking many family rules to go to the Plastic Death concert. Gibbs had returned her beloved music, computer and even lifted the TV restriction.

The one extra restriction that remained was the early bedtime. Gibbs was considering letting Abby go back to her usual routine in about a week. She'd been on her best behavior and kept her grumbling to a minimum each nite when Gibbs inevitably announced it was time for bed.

He had a feeling that was about to change.

It was already 7:30 and the group hadn't yet moved inside for dessert. There had also been talk about watching a movie Tony had brought over that afternoon. Gibbs knew it would not go over well with Abby to have to go to bed while her siblings stayed up and watched a movie.

"What's going on in that mind, Jethro?" Jen asked, having finally emptied her hands.

Gibbs moved away from the window and began to get bowls and spoons out for dessert.

"Well, I'm thinking our peaceful family dinner may turn once Abby realizes she's still on an early bedtime while the others stay up to watch a movie."

Jen's forehead crinkled as she took in the information. She hadn't thought that far ahead when she suggested they all gather at Gibbs's that evening for family time.

"She'll be okay," Jen assured with little to no conviction in her tone.

They all knew how the baby of the family could be when she felt left out – even if it happened to be due to her own bad decisions.

"Hmmph," Gibbs snorted, moving toward the back door. "Have you met Abby?"

Gibbs called his team in and the conversation was momentarily stalled as they enjoyed ice cream sundaes.

Jen had to take an urgent phone call and slipped out the back door for privacy just as Tony grabbed the DVD case and put it in the player he attached to Gibbs's ancient TV.

"You guys are going to love this," he said, excited to share one of his favorite movies with his family.

Everyone found a familiar place on the couch or in a chair in the living room. Gibbs cleared his throat loudly just before Tony hit play.

Tony, Tim and Ziva turned to look at Gibbs while Abby did her best to ignore him, knowing what was coming next.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked simply.

Although all the kids knew Abby was grounded and had an early bedtime, Gibbs didn't want to embarrass Abby by telling her outright that it was time for bed. He hoped a nudge would be enough.

Despite hearing her name, Abby stayed focused on examining her cuticles from her perch on the couch. She had hoped Gibbs would give her a pass for the evening, seeing as the whole family was over.

When Abby didn't respond, Gibbs felt himself get irritated. This is the kind of disobedience that got her in trouble in the first place, he thought.

"Abby," Gibbs said more forcefully this time. "Time for bed."

By now it was clear to everyone that the show was in the living room, not on the TV screen. Tony put down the remote and watched it play out, as did Ziva and Tim.

"I don't think so, Gibbs," Abby said, looking her surrogate father right in the eyes with defiance. "It's only 8:15. We're about to watch a movie."

Tony stared at his little sister like she had grown a second head. Ziva's eyes widened at Abby's casual tone and smart remark. Tim nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

All eyes were set on Gibbs now.

"Abigail," Gibbs ground out. "You know full well that I have not lifted your early bedtime. Now get up those stairs before I decide to help you."

All the kids knew exactly what Gibbs meant when he said he would "help," and typically, none of them wanted that kind of help. It usually meant a sore bottom to get you moving, which is why they were stunned by Abby's next move.

"No."

Gibbs face got red. He switched to sign language, still trying to save Abby some embarrassment, despite her attitude.

"You do not say "no" to me, young lady," Gibbs signed quickly. "You have two choices. You go to bed this minute or you keep up this disobedience and I will spank you right here and then put you to bed."

Abby's eyes widened as she read Gibbs's message. The rest of the kids didn't know exactly what Gibbs said but recognized the sign for "spank" and knew it couldn't be good.

"Now, Abby," Gibbs signed, a stern look on his face.

Abby looked like she was going obey for a minute. But then she got that defiant look in her eye again and settled back into the couch and crossed her arms.

Gibbs crossed the space between them quickly and before anyone knew what happened, he had Abby over his knee. Luckily she had been sitting on the couch with lots of space between her and Tony. Gibbs landed spank after spank, only pausing to lift the back of Abby's skirt.

Abby's cries jolted her siblings out of their shocked stupor and they got up and practically ran from the room and out the back door.

Gibbs typically didn't spank any of them in front of each other unless he had been really pushed. Clearly Abby had helped him reach that limit.

Abby cried and kicked as Gibbs laid swat after swat on her wriggling bottom. Her cries became louder as the heat soared in her bottom.

As quickly as the spanking had started, it stopped. Gibbs adjusted Abby's skirt but kept her over his knee.

"You do not disobey me, young lady," Gibbs said in a stern but quiet voice. "That attitude is what got you in this situation to begin with. Are you ready to go to bed now?"

"Yes," Abby said meekly, still catching her breath.

"Good," Gibbs said, swatting Abby once more before lifting her. "Go on. I'll be up in 15."

Gibbs reached out to hug Abby and she fell into his embrace.

"I-I just wanted to watch the movie," Abby said quietly.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you get to call the shots. Especially when you have this early bedtime because of other disobedience. Right?"

Gibbs felt Abby slowly nod her head on his chest. He gave her one more squeeze before stepping back.

"Go on," Gibbs said, his gaze headed to the stairs.

Abby sighed. Now she had a sore bottom and still had to go to bed early. This sucks, she thought, as she plodded to her room.

Gibbs watched her go and looked at the time to make sure he knew when to check on her. He went into the kitchen and opened the back door to find Tony, Tim, Ziva and Jen all huddled on the back porch. It was getting cold now that the sun had gone down.

"Come on," Gibbs said, stepping to one side. "It's clear now."

The small group hurried into the house and through to the living room. Everyone looked subdued, including Jen – who had clued into what had happened while she was in her call.

"We can watch the movie another time," Tony offered.

"No, Tony," Gibbs countered. "Go ahead and put it on. Abby understands there are consequences for her behavior. There's no reason the rest of you should miss out."

Tony was going to protest again but Jen took the lead and began the movie. Jen understood why Jethro said what he did. Tony, Ziva and Tim all resumed their seating and were quickly engrossed in the movie as Gibbs headed up to check on Abby.

Gibbs's heart melted a little as he took in the scene in the girl's room.

Abby was fast asleep on her tummy with Bert close by. She sniffled in her sleep as Gibbs kissed her forehead and tucked in her blankets.

When he headed downstairs, Gibbs went straight for a cup of coffee. Jen was at his side within a minute.

"I guess you know your girl," Jen said quietly.

"I hoped I'd be wrong."

"Well Jethro, wouldn't be the first time," Jen replied, with a teasing tone.

At that, Gibbs smirked. He and Jen went back into the living room and settled into the movie.


	11. CHAPTER11

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Friends: I'm so sorry for the long delay on this chapter. The good news is that I'm halfway done with grad school now and officially on vacation! Also, I'll be posting a one shot last today as an extra treat for you all having to wait so long! : )**

**Please read and take a moment to review! I appreciate hearing for all of you. And, as always, a big thanks to MaidenMoonshine for proofreading this! Happy Friday. : )**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It was Friday nite of the following week after the "movie situation," as Abby had referred to it after that nite.

The last week had gone smoothly at work and at home. Abby had abided by her early bedtime each nite and didn't even so much as glare at Gibbs when he mentioned she needed much less Caf-Pow! since she had been going to bed earlier. For good measure, she did request extra Caf-Pow!'s the day Gibbs made that comment.

Now Gibbs was sitting on his couch reading the part of the newspaper he hadn't finished before work and having a cup of coffee. Abby was sprawled out on the floor drawing in a sketchbook while listening to music on her phone.

It was 8:15 pm.

"Abs," Gibbs said, laying down his paper.

It was clear Abby didn't hear him as she continued her drawing, concentrating while humming along to her music.

Gibbs tried again, louder.

"Abs!"

This time Abby heard. She pulled her earbuds out and immediately started to gather her pencils and sketchbook.

"I know. I know, Gibbs," she said as she hopped off the floor. "Bedtime."

Abby started toward the stairs.

"Abs," Gibbs said again. "That's not what I was going to say."

That remark stopped Abby in her tracks.

"You're bedtime restriction is over, Abby," Gibbs continued, getting up and walking over to her. "You did well overall. I'm proud of you."

Abby tossed her drawing supplies down on the couch and flew into Gibbs's open arms.

"Really?" Abby squealed, squeezing her surrogate father. "Really and truly? This is amazing! Thank you!"

Gibbs smiled and returned the hug. He had known all day that he was going to lift Abby's early bedtime and had been looking forward to this moment.

"You're welcome, Abs. You did your time with minimal fuss."

Abby released Gibbs but still had a wide grin on her face. She knew that if Gibbs lifted her early bedtime, the end to her grounding wouldn't be far behind. For now though, the Goth girl was throughly happy just to have more time at nite.

"So, what should we do now?" Abby asked enthusiastically, looking around the living room as though she was in a new place.

"Well, I was going to work on the boat," Gibbs explained. "You're free to do as you please – inside the house," he added quickly so Abby didn't get some crazy idea about going outside.

"I know! How about we watch a movie? Just us!"

Abby was practically bouncing in place at the idea.

"You can work on the boat any old time," she added, seeing the noncommittal look on Gibbs's face. "And… you can make us some of that amazing hot chocolate too!"

Abby was already rustling through a pile of movies Tony had dropped off the week before. He knew it could get pretty boring at "Dad's" house and wanted Abby to have plenty to keep her occupied.

"Oh, I can, can I?" Gibbs asked dryly, heading to the kitchen to make the drinks nevertheless.

When he returned with two mugs of cocoa, one topped with marshmallows, Abby had already chosen a movie and was waiting and ready with the remote.

"What are we watching?" Gibbs asked as he settled into his spot on the couch, Abby immediately snuggling into his side the way she always did when they watched movies.

"It's a classic, Gibbs! You'll love it!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He probably would not love it. He really wasn't one for movies in general. But he loved Abby. And right then, that's all that mattered.

—NCIS—

Abby looked at her phone calendar with a pout.

She was still grounded to Gibbs's house despite the nearly four weeks she had already served. Abby, who normally spent most free nites out socializing or volunteering, was ready to climb the walls.

To make matters worse, a cheerful reminder note in her phone alerted her to the fact that Paul's annual cemetery party was due to begin in about five hours.

It was the party of the year in Abby's crowd. No one who loved Goth dared to miss the annual event, which was always a smash hit. No one, that is, except for one very sorry, very grounded Ms. Abigail Scuito.

"Why?" Abby asked Bert plaintively. "Why do I still have to be grounded? It's been a month! You'd think I'm personally responsible for climate change for as long as I've been locked up!"

Bert looked at Abby with his glassy stare. She picked him up and squeezed him hard, making him let out an extra big fart noise.

"Exactly, Bert."

"Abs?" She heard Gibbs call as he walked toward her room. "You okay?"

Gibbs stuck his head in the door only to see Abby curled in a ball on her bed, with Bert in a stranglehold.

Abby sat up as Gibbs came in. She released Bert long enough to grab her phone and hold it up for Gibbs to see.

"Nope, I'm definitely not okay," Abby said animatedly, pointing at the calendar on the screen. "Tonite is Paul's big cemetery party and I can't go. I haven't missed this party in seven years, and Sasha's even going to be there. From Alaska, Gibbs! She's coming from Alaska! And I'm going to miss it because I'm still grounded from sneaking off to that stupid concert in that dumb building that almost burned down. And believe me, I wouldn't have gone if I'd known the whole place could go up in flames like that. And they didn't even play my favorite songs! I have to say, Gibbs-"

"Abs, stop," Gibbs said, holding up his hands to try and get Abby's attention.

"It really wasn't worth all the trouble it caused me. Come to think of it, I should have gotten a refund because-"

"Abigail," Gibbs shouted in his gunny tone.

Abby stopped then, putting down the phone and looking at Gibbs like she had momentarily forgotten he was there.

"I understand this party is important to you. I know you've had it in your calendar since last year," Gibbs said. "So, under the circumstances, I'm willing to end your grounding tonite for the party instead of tomorrow as long as you promise me you'll be safe and take Ziva with you."

Abby stared at Gibbs, at a loss for words. Gibbs smiled as he looked down at his surprised daughter. It was kind of fun to stun Abby sometimes, since she was usually the one putting others at a loss for speech, Gibbs thought.

"Gibbs? Really? I can go?"

Abby was already up from her seat on the bed and nearly choking Gibbs with her hug.

"Yes, Abbs, you can go."

"But," Gibbs said, as the two separated from the embrace. "You have to convince Ziva to go with you. And, you need to be back here by midnite."

"Gibbs, not a curfew! I thought I wasn't grounded anymore!" Abby shrieked, stomping one foot for good measure.

"Listen up," Gibbs said, putting his hands on Abby's shoulders and adopting a stern tone. "You can either drop the attitude and enjoy the party and be back here by midnight. Or keep up your tantrum and stay in. Your call, Abs. Not going to argue about it."

Gibbs's tone snapped Abby out of her mini tantrum.

"Sorry Dad," she murmured. "I'll text Ziva now. And I'll definitely be back by midnite."

Gibbs kissed her on the forehead and went to head downstairs.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "Don't test me on this, Abs. You won't like the consequences."

Abby nodded as she began a text to Ziva. When she couldn't decide how to word her message, Abby figured a call would garner better results.

—NCIS—

Ziva picked up her phone and immediately answered, seeing it was Abby.

Ziva was cooking up a storm for that evening's dinner. There was no special occasion. She simply enjoyed cooking and usually made quite elaborate meals on the weekends when she had more time.

She set the phone on speaker so she could continue her work while taking the call.

"Ziva! Are you busy?" Abby said, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Yes, Abby. I'm up to my elbows in challah dough. And I am making a curry dish as well. It has water chestnuts in it and I've wanted to-"

"Ziva!," Abby interrupted. "Not now. Tonite. I asked if you are busy tonite."

"Oh," Ziva said, crinkling her forehead as she read a recipe. She had flour on her cheek and a dab of some sort of red sauce on her lip. Her hair was in a ponytail but had also been highlighted with flour streaks.

"I'm making dinner for Tony and I. That is all. Would you like to join us?"

Just then Tony entered the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at Ziva in her messy cooking state. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her from behind.

"No Ziva," Abby corrected. "I need you to come to a cemetery party with me. My friend Paul is having his annual bash tonite and Gibbs said he would end my grounding so I could go. But ONLY if you go with me!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked up at Tony, who was laughing silently at the situation Ziva found herself in.

"Tonite? But Abby, I'm cooking. Tony would be so disappointed if I didn't stay home tonite," Ziva said, pointedly looking at Tony.

"No, Ziva, really it's okay. I can order pizza. You can go with Abby," Tony said loudly in the direction of the phone as he tried to sneak a taste of the sauce Ziva had been working on.

Ziva slapped his hand away and went to say something to Abby but it was too late. The excited Abby train had already left the station.

"Yay! Thank you, Tony! Thank you, Ziva! I'll pick you up in three hours. Wear black!"

And then Abby hung up.

Ziva turned to face Tony, who was amused by the whole situation.

"Tony! I did not want to go! And now I have to. You were supposed to be my handbag!"

"I think you mean airbag, Zi," Tony grinned, thinking of how cute it was when Ziva mixed up a saying. "And I knew that. But Abby has been grounded for a month and you know it's been hard on her. You would have gone anyway, for Abby, right?"

Tony enveloped his ninja in a hug and kissed the top of her head. He felt Ziva shrug and then relax into his embrace.

"I guess. That is what sisters do for each other, yes? But I don't have to like it."

Tony leaned in and kissed Ziva.

"You don't," he agreed. "But I can think of something we can do before you go out that you will like."

With that, Tony picked up Ziva and carried her toward their bedroom, as Ziva giggled in his arms. The dinner preparation clearly forgotten.


	12. CHAPTER12

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Friends! Here is what is likely to be the final chapter of this story. It has been such a gift to write this for all of you and I can't thank you enough for the reviews and support. For the Love of Music wouldn't have happened at all without the proofreading and cheerleading of one very special, MaidenMoonshine! She has been a real blessing in this process of writing my first fanfiction. There will be a *small* epilogue following this chapter which I will post in a few days.**

**Please read and review. And let me know which of Gibbs's "kids" should star in my next story. : )**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Abby felt like she was doing something wrong when she sailed out Gibbs's front door a few hours later to pick up Ziva and head to the party.

It had been such a long grounding that It felt strange for Abby to be going out on a Saturday nite, even accompanied and with a curfew.

Abby was wearing a black leather, pleated mini skirt, a fitted black tee sporting a skull and crossbones and her usual black studded dog collar and platform combat boots.

Ziva reluctantly entered the car wearing black pants, a black tee and a black jacket. She promised herself to do her best not to complain that evening, as she knew Abby had been cooped up for so long. Ziva hoped that the two could end the nite well before midnite but those hopes were dashed as they parked at the cemetery and she saw the mass of black cloaked figures already well into party mode.

"I do not see how a cemetery would allow this," Ziva muttered, her boots already sinking into the soggy grass.

"Paul's cousin owns this cemetery," Abby supplied, hooking her arm in Ziva's as they walked in. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes, amazing," Ziva managed to eek out for Abby's benefit. And then in a much lower, sarcastic tone, "This is exactly what I would want if I were buried here. People partying on my grave as though they were at a concert."

Abby didn't hear Ziva's second comment, which was probably better for both of them. Abby was too busy enveloping their host, Paul, in her trademark crushing hug. She introduced Ziva, who was grateful Paul hadn't tried to hug her, before the two wandered away in search of a beverage.

Abby and Ziva passed a group of people sitting in a circle singing – or was it chanting? Ziva wondered – as they made their way to the food and drink tent. The beer keg was inside a giant caldron and someone had put dry ice on it so that it was smoking.

This is going to be a long nite, Ziva thought as she rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her and spurred the attentions of a man dressed in a vampire costume simultaneously.

At the same time, Abby was having a similar thought as she took in the scene. I hope this is going to be a long nite, she wished excitedly, picking up her first Caf-Pow! of the evening.

—NCIS—

Abby was practically vibrating with happiness to be back in her element. She figured it was because she had been grounded for so long. Or, it could have been the five Caf-Pow!s she guzzled in the last few hours.

Abby checked her watch and noticed it was 11:30 pm. She had no desire to get on Dad's bad side again so soon so she excused herself from a rousing conversation about rate of decomposition and set off to find Ziva.

There was a large circle of people cheering someone on not far from Abby. She figured it was Todd showing off his dance moves until there was a small break in the circle. It was Ziva. There she was, right in the middle, throwing and juggling knives like she was in the circus.

Abby was momentarily stunned before heading toward her usually reserved sister. She enough sense to stay out of juggling range as she approached the circle of spectators and called for Ziva.

"It's time to go," Abby yelled, just as the crowd oohed at Ziva as she caught a knife behind her back. "What are you doing?"

Ziva didn't seem to hear Abby. She was entranced by her show.

"Officer David!" Abby tried again, yelling in a low tone like Gibbs would.

That stopped Ziva in her tracks. A knife fell and stuck in the ground. She expertly picked it up and even did a little bow before walking over to where Abby stood.

The crowd dispersed quickly back to small clusters of people chatting as someone turned up the background music.

"Ziva?!? Are you drunk? Were you just juggling knives while intoxicated? We have to go. Now. Gibbs is going to kill us if we're late!"

"I am not drunk," Ziva answered, a little slurred. "Those nice people just wanted to see my knife skills. So I showed them."

Ziva walked around to the drivers side of the car with Abby.

"No," Abby said, steering Ziva to the other door. "I'm driving."

"All right sis," Ziva said, stumbling into the car.

Abby rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on the console: 11:54. There was no way they were going to make it to Gibbs's house by midnite. Ziva was supposed to have kept Abby in check and here was Abby having to drag knife-juggling Ziva home.

Abby put the car in gear and prayed they would somehow make it to the house in time. She couldn't stand being grounded again and she had already promised herself it would be a long time before her butt visited with Gibbs's paddle again.

Ziva was furiously texting as Abby sped along. She was giggling as she texted, and Abby saw Tony's name so she figured it was okay. If you can't drunk text your boyfriend, who can you drunk text, she wondered as she turned onto Gibbs's street.

It was 12:03.

Abby pulled into the driveway and leaped from the car, with Ziva close behind but not as graceful as she stumbled up onto Gibbs's porch. The door opened just as Abby was about to put her hand on the doorknob. There stood a not-so-happy Gibbs.

He didn't say anything but stepped aside so the girls could enter. Gibbs closed the door and stood in front of his girls. Abby looked terrified and Ziva looked like she wasn't 100 percent sure where she was.

"You're late."

"Gibbs! I swear, it wasn't me! I was trying to get out early. But Ziva was having fun and got distracted with her knife show and-" Abby babbled nervously.

"Knife show?" Gibbs raised one eyebrow at Ziva, who almost blushed as she looked down.

"Yes!" Abby piped up, happy to have the conversation not focused on the curfew. "She was amazing! She really could take her show on-"

"Abby," Ziva said quickly, looking at their surrogate dad's reaction was to this information. "It really wasn't anything, Gibbs. Any person off the street could have done the same. It wasn't really a show but more like a safety seminar on knife handling."

Abby looked at Ziva as she babbled on in a non-Ziva fashion but said nothing. She had made a mental note not to mention the knife juggling but it didn't stick in her Caf-Pow!-logged brain.

"But, yes, that is why we were a few minutes late," Ziva continued. "Abby would have had us here early had it not been for me."

Gibbs looked at his girls and had to work not to smile. They really did have each other's backs when it came down to it, he thought proudly.

"I guess I can overlook a few minutes," Gibbs said as he saw both girls breathe a sigh of relief. "But don't get used to it. Bed. Now."

Gibbs didn't have to speak twice. Abby was relieved they hadn't been late because of her. Ziva was relieved Gibbs didn't make a bigger deal out of her knife showmanship.

Both girls turned toward the stairs. Ziva had already texted Tony that she was going to stay over given the time and her slightly drunk state.

"Ziva?" Gibbs called.

Abby and Ziva stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Ziva turned back toward Gibbs, a little wobbly, when he called her name. Gibbs walked over to Ziva, turned her sideways and landed five hard spanks on the seat of her black pants.

"Ow! Gibbs!" Ziva yelled, trying to step away from Gibbs in case he planned to hand out more smacks.

"That was for putting on a knife safety seminar at the party after drinking," Gibbs said calmly.

Ziva wanted to protest but decided it was best to not say more given that she was still feeling a little tipsy. Abby watched the interaction with wide eyes. She was usually the one in trouble. Ziva almost never got spanked.

"Go on then," Gibbs said, gesturing toward the stairs. "I'll be up in 15."

Ziva started up the stairs immediately to get out of Gibbs's spanking range but Abby stood stock still.

"Do you need an incentive to help you get upstairs, Abs?" Gibbs said.

"Nope!" Abby answered, snapping out of her shock as she clamored up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs checked on his girls. Both were sound asleep. He kissed each of them on the head and closed their bedroom door.

Gibbs was as relieved as they were that they returned on time, relatively speaking. It was good to have his girls under his roof and NOT in trouble.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

**All good things come to an end... and here is the final bit of For the Love of Music. Thank you to all who read and reviewed! This story is my first fanfiction and it has been a wonderful experience from start to finish! I wouldn't have gotten this completed without all your support and that of my friend and proofreader, MaidenMoonshine. Please enjoy and review! ((Hugs))**

EPILOGUE

**Two weeks later…**

Abby typed at a lightening speed along with music that boomed out of her speakers in her lab. It was Friday, late afternoon. The team had just wrapped up a case and Abby was putting the finishing touches on her evidence report.

Just as she pressed send on her document, she got an alert to a new email. Abby slurped on her diminishing Caf-Pow! supply as she waited for the email to load.

There it was in big, bold letters: Plastic Death concert tonite! You don't want to miss this!

Abby scrolled down the email and saw the band was playing in an even seedier area than the one that had almost meant her demise a few months ago. Without a moment's hesitation, Abby deleted the email and got ready to go home.

"No way I'm going down that road again," Abby said, shaking her head as she remembered the consequences of her last foray with Plastic Death. "Even I don't love music that much!"

Upstairs in MTAC, Gibbs gave a rare smile to himself as he tossed back the last of his coffee. Abby had left her lab's camera to MTAC on and Gibbs has seen and heard her whole exchange with herself.

Feeling proud of his youngest, Gibbs headed out to put in some time on his boat. Yeah, he thought as he left the building, he was finally going to get that quiet Friday nite.

**THE END**


End file.
